


William's Fox

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, his father is a fox, william got to grow up with mulder and scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: William made a very special card for a school project.





	William's Fox

There’s no denying that this kid is his son. William, the boy with the floppy hair, the big grin, and the huge eyes, is a miniature Fox Mulder. The freckles around his nose are all Scully, but the rest? That’s him.

These days it’s clear that their son has inherited more than just his looks. William is wearing his favorite sweater; he insisted on it. The sleeves are still a bit long on him and Scully keeps helping him with them. His grandmother got him the dark blue space sweater for his birthday. If it were up to William, everything would be space themed. Today is an important day for William and he refused to wear anything else.

It’s family day at his school and they’re all here. Mulder, Scully, her mother and, much to Mulder’s surprise, Bill Scully and his wife. William has been excited for days, jumping around like a bouncy ball. The classroom is full of happy chatter, loud children and laughter. Mulder’s nostrils tickle with the scent of sweet baby shampoo, cheap candles and the faint whiff of chocolate chip cookies.

“You have to see my card! You have to see my card!” William tugs at Mulder’s hand. He stares up at him, his eyes shining. This mysterious card the only non space related topic William currently cared about.

“We’ll get there, William,” Scully says in a soft voice. The boy rolls his eyes; his impatience is all Mulder, too. Both Maggie and Tara Scully chuckle watching the youngest family member.

“Did you see my backpack, uncle Bill?” Of course he has. It was the first thing William showed off when his grandmother, uncle and aunt arrived.

“Yes, kid.” No matter how difficult the relationship between Mulder and Bill, he’s never been anything but friendly with William. “It’s a UFO.” That gets Mulder a glance, though. He shrugs. William loves space, the stars and the universe. He’s his son, all right.

“No one else has a backpack like this. You have to see the card I made, uncle Bill!” This time William is in luck; taking Bill’s hand, his uncle lets himself be dragged to where the teachers have pushed together several desks, displaying the children’s work. All of them were asked to make a card showing something important to them. For once William has kept his mouth shut, hasn’t said a single word about what he put on his card. When Mulder asked him a few nights ago, the boy just smiled, reminding him of his mother, saying he’d have to be patient. In the same voice Scully always uses when their son tries to find out what he’ll get for his birthday, for Christmas.

“Look, uncle Bill. Look! This is my card.” Mulder can still hear his son even though he can’t see him in between all these people. His brother-in-law leans forward, trying to make himself smaller and see better. He looks like a giant here among the small children’s desks and chairs. Bill turns around and searches for Mulder’s face. The other man’s features soften, a small smile around his lips. Or maybe that’s the light playing tricks.

“Dad! Dad, look!” William’s warm hand grabs his and draws him closer, other parents making room to let him through.

“Oh my, William.” The voice belongs to Maggie Scully and it is full of love, full of pride. Mulder himself is speechless. Tears prick his eyes as Scully’s hand slips into his.

“William’s Fox,” Scully reads softly and William grins, his baby teeth showing.

“I made this.” He looks at Mulder, still grasping his hand. Mulder feels the two people who mean the most to him on either side, grounding him, but still, he is too overwhelmed.

“He recently learned that his dad’s name is Fox,” Scully explains, squeezing Mulder’s hand. “It’s a beautiful card, baby.” The last words are directed at her still grinning son.

“It’s beautiful, William.” Tara ruffles her nephew’s hair and he beams at her.

“Do you like it, daddy?” As if his opinion was the only one that counts. “I made it for you. Look.” William lets go of his hand now to point at the small fox with lanky legs and wiggly eyes.

“I love it, kid.” He draws his son close, leaning down to drop a kiss on his head. “It’s the best card I’ve ever received. Thank you.” William wriggles out of Mulder’s arms, the emotions too much for his small shoulders.

“Can we get cake now? Mom said yes.” It’s obvious that William has moved on already. He’s wanted them to see the card and now that it’s happened, he is ready for something else.

“Come on,” Bill pats the boy on the back, “we’ll take you.” William follows them, happily chattering about foxes, about how his dad is a Fox, too, and how he couldn’t wait for everyone to see it. William’s voice disappears in the crowd and Mulder remains frozen to the spot. Scully leans against him, giggling.

“You’re my Fox, too, you know,” she says, hoping only he hears it. Her mother clears her throat, picking up the card. They’ve never really been as subtle as they wanted to be.

“There’s more inside,” Mrs. Scully says. “Why William’s Fox is so important,” she reads, glancing at her daughter and her son-in-law before she goes on. “He is a hero and a protector. He tells the best stories. He knows the answer to every question. He makes the best pancakes. William loves his Fox.” Mulder’s vision is blurry as he takes the card from Maggie Scully, who wipes away a tear. He reads the words in the teacher’s neat handwriting; but it’s William who chose them. For him. Under it, William has put his own name as a signature, the letters still huge and uneven.

“He’s your son.” Scully kisses his cheek and he nods, amazed. Definitely his son.


End file.
